


Did We Just Pick A Cake?

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sequel, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: pezberry week day 4; Wedding planning. You asked, you shall receive. A sequel to "Their skirt pushed up around their waist". A year later, Santana and Rachel's wedding is on the horizon.





	Did We Just Pick A Cake?

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“Your feet are freezing.”

“Focus, Santana” Rachel said with a sigh as she spread out some papers on the bed between them. They had crawled in for the night, gotten a little distracted by one another, and were now sitting with the blankets and sheets draped over them just enough to maintain modesty. “You have to pick.”

“Why me?” Santana said with a yawn, picking up a piece of paper and looking at it before shrugging. “Babe they all look the same.”

Rachel huffed and snatched the paper out of her hand “They are not the same, Santana. This one is three layers, white, raspberry filling, pink roses with red piping and golden ribbons.” She lifted another paper and pointed “This one is three layers, chocolate, strawberry filling, red roses, golden piping, and pink ribbons.” She rolled her eyes and lifted a third paper “This one-“

“Shhhh” Santana held up her hand and looked at the t.v. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, putting a finger to her lips and pointing so Rachel would pay attention.

_ Tonight we have new details on the wedding of the decade. An inside source has confirmed to us that the guest list for the Lopez/Berry wedding has been narrowed down to two hundred guests. Just when you thought the notoriously flashy play girl and the Broadway star would go all out it seems they are toning it down. _

“That is because I don’t even know two hundred people. Really, Rachel? Who did you invit-“

“Shhh!” It was Rachel holding up her hand now to silence the talking.

_ With the date quickly approaching we will be keeping a close eye on the event that already has everyone buzzing. Can’t wait to see if their guest list being toned down is a hint as to how casual the rest of the ceremony will be or if the girls will spare no expense in throwing the party of the year. _

“Wedding of the decade and party of the year? This world has nothing else to do with its time, does it?” Santana rolled her eyes and muted the t.v. now that the segment was over. “Now, seriously, two hundred people?” She glanced at Rachel and immediately arched an eyebrow at the look on her face.

“Did you hear?” Rachel grinned widely, her eyes bright with joy “They called me a Broadway star.”

“You are a Broadway star” Santana laughed, rolled her eyes, and picked up the third cake print out. “Now what’s this one?”

“I haven’t been in a show in six months, Santana. I am fading into Broadway oblivion.” Rachel sighed grabbing the paper Santana held and turned it over. “This one is yellow cake, chocolate filling, golden roses, pink ribbons, and red piping.”

“You are not fading into Broadway oblivion. You are being picky with your next role. You can’t just go around playing every cliché part.” She shrugged and pointed at the second one “I like chocolate cake.”

“Cliché parts? Santana, it’s Broadway, you sing and dance and act. They are all pretty much cliché.” She sighed and looked at the paper Santana had pointed to “I don’t like the pink ribbons.”

“You’ll get a call” Santana said with a shrug “Just keep doing what you believe in, finding the parts you feel passionate about, and give your auditions everything you have. You’ll get a part.” She looked at the paper again and shrugged “Can’t you just have them change the pink and gold around?”

“I guess” Rachel mumbled before looking at the cake again. She gave a nod then gathered the papers in her hands and turned to set them on the bed side table. “I’ll call the bakery tomorrow and ask them to switch the pink and gold.”

“So that’s it?” Santana perked an eyebrow, shifting on the bed so she was laying back down, propped up on her side so she could face Rachel. “Did we just pick a cake?”

Rachel pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and turned to lie down as well, facing Santana with a smile. “I guess we did.” She let out a soft giggle, reaching her hand out to place her hand on Santana’s cheek “We have a wedding cake!” Her eyes shone with bright happiness.

“One step at a time.” Santana leaned in to touch a kiss to her lips gently. “I told you we could manage this.”

“To be fair I was worried about juggling wedding planning and being on Broadway.” She shrugged, pouting as she settled back on her pillow. “But I’ve had a lot more time on my hands then I thought.”

“Will you stop” Santana sighed, her arm sliding around Rachel’s waist and giving her a pull until their bodies were pressed together. She touched a kiss to her shoulder then rest her chin there “Baby you will get a part. Stop worrying about it. You are a Tony winning actress, you have more talent in your pinky finger than most have in their entire body, and there is a part out there dying for you to fill it.”

Rachel smiled softly, giving a shrug of one of her shoulders.

“In fact, I can think of a part that wants you to fill it right now.” Santana’s eyebrows dance up in a playful wiggle and a smirk took over her lips.

“You are incorrigible.” Rachel swatted Santana’s shoulder and let out a soft giggle. 

Santana chuckled softly as her arms pulled tighter around Rachel’s waist “My point is you just need to relax and let it happen. Maybe this is a good thing.”

“How could this be a good thing, Santana?” Rachel’s brow creased into a frown, almost looking hurt “I have been out of work for six months. I am living in your apartment, you are paying the bills, and we are about to get married! I need to start chipping in.”

“Exactly, we are about to get married” She lifted her hand and slid her fingers along Rachel’s cheek, giving her a sweet smile “Maybe they know that, they realize that, and they want you to enjoy that before throwing yourself back into a Broadway show that takes a lot of time to perfect.”

“Are you saying I am incapable of managing my career and my marriage all at once?” Rachel huffed “What about you? Your phone rings constantly!”

“I also have partners who can handle the business while we are planning the wedding and taking our honeymoon. Would you really want to take on a new role, right now, only to have to leave in a month to take two weeks away from rehearsal to go on a honeymoon? Baby, maybe this is for the best. I bet when you get back your phone will be ringing off the hook. I mean, we will have returned from the wedding of the decade, people will go crazy trying to sign you to a role. You will sell tickets on morbid human curiosity alone.”

“So I’m a freak show?” Rachel’s eyebrow arched slowly, not a trace of amusement on her features.

“Rachel, come on” Santana let out a soft laugh and shook her head before touching a kiss to her lips “You are getting defensive on me for no reason. I am trying to show you the big picture.”

“You are patronizing me” Rachel sighed “You know I hate being babied.”

“I am not babying you.” Santana whispered, giving her head a shake “I know you are having a hard time with this, but we are about to get married and you need to realize that when you are down, I will be there to pick you up. We are a team.” She touched a kiss to her forehead and ran her hand along Rachel’s arm lightly “We live in my apartment because I asked you to move in with me once I proposed because it made sense.  Yes, I am paying the bills right now but I bet you anything if my business was struggling and you were staring in a play you would be covering until I got back on my feet.”

Rachel rolled her eyes but nodded, giving a shrug.

Santana nodded and kissed her again “And you are planning, and paying for, the wedding of the decade baby. That is just as important to me as you splitting the bills or us finding a real house to live in.”

“You didn’t even want a huge wedding” Rachel rolled her eyes, laughing a little.

“I still don’t. Two hundred people is a lot. But is it making you happy?”

Rachel smiled slowly and nodded her head, letting out a happy sigh “Incredibly.”

“Then it’s important to me. So enjoy it, do it right, and live this moment because you are only getting one.” She pointed firmly at her before smiling and kissing her again “Whatever happens in life, you and I will make it through together, okay?”

“You’re right” Rachel let out a heavy sigh of surrender and lifted her arms to loop them around Santana’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her lightly “This is why I’m marrying you. You know how to talk sense into me.”

“Really? I thought it was for my tits and my tongue.” She teased, wiggling her eyebrows again.

Rachel shrugged a single shoulder, shaking her head and lifting her lips to kiss her again “Those too” She whispered as she pressed a passionate kiss to her mouth, thanking her in a way that no words could ever express.

 


End file.
